


It's Going to Be A Great Christmas

by narraci



Category: Dunkirk (2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-04-14 02:36:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14126250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/narraci/pseuds/narraci
Summary: 乔治哼着歌清理自己一路带进来的雪迹，“今年会有个不错的圣诞，彼得！”他愉快地说。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Collins/Peter  
> Tommy/Alex/Gibson

外面的雪下得有些大了，没什么客人再进来，汤米擦干净柜台，有些闲了。

吉布森早就放空了，对着咖啡机发了半天呆，汤米都不知道他是怎么在站着的情况下做到的。

店里还留着几个常客，不急着回家，柯林斯警官坐在他喜欢的窗边看书，点的那杯拿铁几乎还没动过，如果人们像吉布森一样多一些观察力，就也会跟汤米指出，柯林斯手上的书基本也没有翻过页。

他们都同意柯林斯警官肯定不是来喝咖啡的，也肯定不是来看书的，阿历克斯说如果他是想躲开他老婆，一般人们都会去酒吧，没人会来咖啡店，汤米觉得他说得很有道理，吉布森却是半懂不懂。

所以这就导向了另一个结论，柯林斯是来看人的，唯一的问题是那个人是谁。柯林斯警官看上去极像个老派的绅士，一头得体的金发，脸庞英俊、制服笔挺，不管是谁当班都会来，对每个人都展露温和的笑容，不见他有对谁特别热情也没见他对谁特别冷漠。

阿历克斯和汤米甚至在柯林斯走了之后在他的位置上坐着研究了半天窗外面的景色，咖啡馆的对面是一家瓷器店和一家书店，都不是喜欢打开门做生意的店，瞧不见里面。何况阿历克斯特地去打量过他们的店员，不觉得是值得柯林斯每天下班不论早晚守候上一两个小时的人选。

柯林斯警官曾经帮他们解决了一桩盗窃案，可怜的吉布森差点儿就要留下案底了，还有一桩抢劫案，彼得受了点轻伤。所以他们都挺喜欢柯林斯警官的，跃跃欲试地想帮他解决情感问题，只是苦恼于无从下手。

汤米觉得说不定柯林斯警官就是特别喜欢他们这儿的气氛，这话说的被阿历克斯和吉布森一人白了一眼，他自己都没什么底气。

月光是个好地方，不过大概也没有那么好。

有时候法瑞尔警官会和柯林斯一同来喝咖啡，点上一碟瑞士卷，自个儿狼吞虎咽地吃完，又把柯林斯的咖啡喝掉，这对柯林斯是件好事，他常常得喝冰冷的咖啡，似乎觉得剩下是件失礼的事情。

阿历克斯在角落里皱着眉头冲汤米招了半天手，总算引起了汤米的注意，汤米推了推吉布森，法国小伙仿佛惊醒一般瞪大了眼睛瞧汤米，汤米在心底“唔”了声，推着他往阿历克斯那儿走。

吉布森和阿历克斯最近有些不对付，主要是阿历克斯，他们选了同一门经济学的课，教授威胁要挂掉吊车尾的科，不是阿历克斯就是吉布森。

“我的论文又被退回来了，”一等汤米坐下，阿历克斯就开始抱怨，他丧气得很，头发都没之前那么精神了，“圣诞后没法交上新的论文，我就完了。”

“人家一个法国人的论文都通过了，阿历克斯。”汤米有些恨铁不成钢。

吉布森一脸愧疚，想把自己藏到汤米身后，不太成功。

“这就是我的论点啊，难道不是因为他是个外国人所以论文才通过的吗？我是说，教授对他的要求肯定比对我的低，对吧？”阿历克斯恼火地说。

“别这么说，你知道温尼教授对谁都那么严格。”汤米揽住吉布森的肩膀，安抚地拍了拍他。

阿历克斯揪着自己的涂了发胶的头发，想拿脑袋撞墙。

“我们能帮你，”吉布森突然说，带着浓重的口音，说完想了想，有些踌躇地看了汤米一眼，“我们能？”

汤米不能对着这双眼睛说“不”，他说，“呃————————”

吉布森其实不叫吉布森，他用了某位离职员工的名牌，奇怪的是他自己还挺喜欢这块旧名牌，彼得曾说给他做块新的，他说不用了。阿历克斯觉得吉布森这个名字比菲利普带劲儿多了，尤其在“菲利普”让他面临当科危险的时候，通俗来说阿历克斯只是逃避现实。

当然，按汤米的看法，阿历克斯应该在作业上花更多的时间，而不是把他和吉布森的时间都赔进去。

“呃……好？”阿历克斯也看着他，阿历克斯是个坏蛋，非常清楚自己的魅力。

汤米觉得牙有点疼，考虑到如果阿历克斯和吉布森都将会把假期花在论文上，他其实也没有什么别的选择，最终还是会同意的，但他不想让他们太开心。

“我可以做圣诞饼干。”吉布森含糊地咕哝，手悄悄地按住汤米的手背。

“行吧，行吧，”汤米立刻放弃了立场，“但我们只是给你提意见，我是不会帮你写的。”

阿历克斯已经扑过来，在他们脸上分别亲了一口，汤米拦都没来得及拦，“我们还在上班！”汤米嘶嘶地说，目光飞速地扫过柯林斯，警官正微笑地看着他们，显然他的书并不如他们有趣。

乔治挑这个时候来了，“雪太大了！”乔治嚷着从员工通道进来，滑行着直直摔到汤米刚擦过的柜台上。汤米痛苦地看着乔治在玻璃上留下了一个雪印。

“我会擦干净的！”乔治在地上喊。

“先换衣服，乔治。”彼得跟在他身后进来，已经穿上了工作服，汤米注意到店里的音乐也换了，圣诞颂歌叮叮当当地响起来。乔治“哎哟哎哟”着起身，彼得帮了他一把。

“喔。”吉布森突然说。

“嗯？”汤米看着他。

“汤米，”彼得说，“我买了鸡蛋和通心粉，你们晚饭想吃什么？厨房应该还有些其他东西。”

他们不提供晚餐菜单，一般是厨房有什么吉布森便做什么。而吉布森受够了汤米和阿历克斯对咖啡的糟糕品味，单方面否决了他们参与食谱的权利。

“柯林斯警官，你想来点什么晚餐吗？”彼得问店里除了阿历克斯外还留着的唯一一位客人，而阿历克斯已经不能算客人了，他为了逃避写论文，甚至还会帮汤米整理橱窗或者登记进货单。

柯林斯眨了眨眼睛。

“特别招待，”彼得说，“我请客。”

“和你们一样就行。”柯林斯笑着说，温和地冲彼得点了点头。

“吉布森会做特别好吃的煎蛋卷。”彼得说，吉布森、汤米和阿历克斯都可认真地点头。

“好的。”柯林斯说。

“还有，”彼得抿了抿嘴，“虽然菜单上没有，但你下次可以点牛奶，我们不会介意的。”

柯林斯的脸肉眼可见地红了，“我……”他还结巴了，手上不停转起差不多还是满的咖啡杯。

“喔。”汤米说。

“嗯？”阿历克斯来回地看着吉布森和汤米。

“每次彼得进来，”吉布森斟酌着词句，语调轻快地说，“柯林斯警官就会发光。”

“非常隐晦的光。”汤米附和。

阿历克斯皱紧眉头，什么都没看出来。

门口的铃声响了一串，大家都转头想看谁在这种大雪天出门。

“你在这儿，柯林斯！”法瑞尔大步走进来，抖落了一身雪花，“你手机怎么了？我打了好几次了！”

“该死！”柯林斯手忙脚乱地把手机翻出来，“关机了。”他抱歉地说，然后匆匆忙忙地把书收起来，喝了几口咖啡。

“赶紧的，有案子，”法瑞尔哈了口气，“真是变态啊，这么大的雪。”

“抱歉，”柯林斯微微红着脸说，“下次来吃煎蛋卷。”

“没问题，这里暂时还不会倒闭。”彼得回答。

法瑞尔在他们身后翻了个白眼，汤米他们看得一清二楚。法瑞尔脸上还有另一种表情，汤米认得这个表情，阿历克斯也常常会有这种“我是个多好的朋友啊”的表情。

柯林斯走到门口，又跑回来，满脸歉意地说，“忘了，忘了，”他从包里翻出一个长方形包扎好的礼物递给彼得，“圣诞快乐。”

“谢谢……”彼得有些惊讶，话还没说完法瑞尔一把从旁抢过礼物。

“给我拿只笔。”法瑞尔说，柯林斯有些不知所措，但还是给好朋友递了只笔。

法瑞尔在礼物外包装上唰唰写了几个数字，“这是柯林斯的电话，现在看上去好多了。”他挺满意自己的加工，把礼物还给了彼得。

彼得眨了眨眼睛，“喔！”他说。柯林斯把脸埋在手里呻吟。

阿历克斯小声地说，“我还是第一次看见有人真的会这样把脸遮起来呢。”

汤米也小声地说，“我也是第一次看见有人真的会揪自己头发。”他揉了揉阿历克斯搞得乱七八糟的头发，吉布森往汤米身边倾斜了些。

“嗯……有空的时候打给我，我现在真的得走了。”柯林斯咳嗽了几声说。

“好。”彼得回答得非常平静，但柯林斯像得到了某种保证，一下子绽开了笑容，汤米从没见过柯林斯警官能有这么高兴。

“喔。”阿历克斯和乔治一起愣愣地说，两个人仿佛才抓到重点。

门口的铃随着大门打开合上叮铃作响，柯林斯和法瑞尔的背影消失在雪中。

吉布森站起来准备去做晚饭，汤米和阿历克斯不顾他的反对都想进厨房帮忙。

乔治哼着歌清理自己一路带进来的雪迹，“今年会有个不错的圣诞，彼得！”他愉快地说。

汤米打心底同意。


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Collins/Peter

晚上，柯林斯和法瑞尔并排坐在沙发上看球赛，柯林斯脑袋包着绷带，金色短发胡乱支棱着，他有些渴望地盯着法瑞尔的啤酒。

“所以，你要到他的电话了？”法瑞尔无视了他，更紧地抓住了啤酒罐。

“嗯？”柯林斯回过神来，有些困惑。

“就是那个开咖啡店的，长得挺好看的那个……”法瑞尔说。

“唔——”柯林斯移开了目光，突然又对球赛产生了兴趣，“没有？”

法瑞尔皱紧眉头，他直起身，有些严肃地看着柯林斯，“柯林斯，你给他做笔录了对吧？”

“对，这是程序。”

“除非我对程序有什么误解，不然你肯定拿到他号码了对吧？”法瑞尔耐心地说，“毕竟做笔录的重点之一就是得到证人的联络方式？”

柯林斯的表情仿佛牙疼，“他留了咖啡店的号码，再说，这是属于公务，你知道，他出于履行一个好公民的义务，留下联络方式，我们不应该把这当作某种……出于私人层面去利用这个对吧？”

“嗯……”法瑞尔现在已经完全看不下去比赛了，他和柯林斯成为搭档还没有几年，但他得说他挺喜欢这个小伙子的。法瑞尔通过无数的街面巡逻、鸡毛蒜皮的案子和无数的报告考核一步步当上了警探，而柯林斯是从学院招募的警官，他们一般不喜欢这种人，可是大多数时候柯林斯都知道自己在干什么，至少在工作上是这样，对法瑞尔来说这一点完全足够了，柯林斯平时会照看他的后背，那他也应该照看柯林斯的。

法瑞尔拿遥控器把电视给关了，“现在让我们进行一个严肃的谈话，”法瑞尔确保自己的表情十分严肃，“那个小伙子……”

“彼得。”柯林斯好心地提醒他。

“对，彼得，他救了你对吧？他用棍子狠狠地揍了那个企图砸死你的小偷——现在是预备杀人犯了，是这样吧？”法瑞尔恳切地看着柯林斯。

柯林斯的脸微微发红，“是我的疏忽，我不应该放松警惕的，我本来应当推测出他们是个团伙，肯定是有同谋的嘛……”

法瑞尔翻了个白眼，“这些等回头队长问你话的时候再说，我们在谈这个，你每天去咖啡店，点一杯自己根本不喝的咖啡，就为了看他一眼，回来半夜睡不着觉，因为不好意思白坐在店里，你睡不着半夜在客厅看球赛，害我也睡不好觉，你说你在等一个‘时机’，一个‘时机’，请问还有比这个‘时机’更好的吗？”法瑞尔想伸手去拍柯林斯的后脑，中途想起柯林斯受伤了，生生收住了手。

“他也受伤了，我不觉得这是个好时机，我得带他去医院，然后做笔录，整个场面都非常混乱你知道吗，我尽量公事公办，这样可以快一点，给他包扎伤口，早点让他回家，让这个不愉快的事件伤害性降到最低，这怎么会是一个‘正确’的时机？”柯林斯皱着眉头问。

“因为它很正确？”法瑞尔忍不住大声起来，面对柯林斯质疑的神色他不得不在内心里告诉自己好几遍，柯林斯是他的搭档，还是个不错的室友，会给他留早饭，也不介意把他的衣服一起扔到洗衣机里面。

柯林斯思考了半天，试图附和法瑞尔，“我确实认为这是一个进展。”

这个“进展”本来应该是一个“登月”计划，可现在柯林斯最多就是刚刚发现月亮原来是另一个行星。当然，这很好，这是一个重大突破，法瑞尔对月亮没有偏见。

“好吧，你知道我现在要干什么吗？”法瑞尔冷静了下来，“你得多看看这些爱情电影，我给你列一张单子，你知道，反正你得休病假，你有足够的时间把这些蠢兮兮的片子都看一遍，不看到吐你不能停下来，我决定了，就是这样，你的思想有问题你知道吗，你太奇怪了。”法瑞尔重重地摇头，拍了拍柯林斯的肩膀，一点儿都不介意柯林斯惊恐的眼神。

柯林斯应当感谢有他这样一个好朋友。


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tommy/Alex/Gibson

有时候阿历克斯并不是很明白他是怎么让自己陷入这般境地的，他敢确信他的人生中曾经出现过那么一两次红色的警示信号灯，但显然他一贯地并没有在意。

比方说，当圣诞前最后一堂课结束后，吉布森来找他一起去商场进行圣诞采购的时候，他是想拒绝的，他反射性的“不”都要说出口了，又咬着舌头生生咽下去。

他知道吉布森来找他，完全是因为今天汤米得打工，并不是说阿历克斯会是他的第一选择，阿历克斯只是比较方便的选择，就像如果汤米不在，吉布森和阿历克斯偶尔也会滚个床单什么的。阿历克斯觉得这是他们出于“方便”达成的某种共识，类似于某种解压方式，而不代表他们之间的关系有多么好。

汤米总是让他对吉布森友善一些，这话汤米说起来容易，汤米不是那个为了论文焦头烂额面临挂科危险的人，阿历克斯觉得自己没偷偷把吉布森的论文从笔记本里删掉就已经是对他十分友善了，有好几次吉布森的笔记本电脑就在那儿开着，吉布森却走开了，去厨房拿薯片，或者是上厕所。

但他喜欢汤米，所以他至少会为了汤米努力一下，成不成功是另外一回事。

于是现在，阿历克斯守着着两个袋子，和吉布森一同困在汤米公寓的老旧电梯里，电梯大约在五分钟前剧烈地晃动，猛地停止了运作。

阿历克斯没觉得这是什么大事，他试着按了通话钮，意料之中的没有反应。

“说不定马上就好了。”阿历克斯拍了拍紧闭的电梯门说，他自然觉得这都是吉布森的错，要是吉布森没来找他一起去购物，他肯定早就回家了——然后他想起来他有半个月没“回家”了。

他不怎么愿意在天寒地冻的时候冒着大雪回家，再说，吉布森也差不多算是住在汤米这里了，他记得汤米什么时候提过帮吉布森退宿舍的事情。

阿历克斯低头从兜里把手机翻出来，无所事事地回了几条消息，人生的红灯肯定在哪儿偷偷亮起来了，可他一点儿都不知道在哪儿，一点儿也没心生警惕，直到他抬头，微微好奇着吉布森为什么没提供任何建议。他看见吉布森紧贴在电梯的角落，脸色发青，手死死攥着金属扶手，指关节都泛白了，阿历克斯才真真切切地听见隐喻意义上的警铃，响得他妈的都要把他隐喻意义上的耳膜震破了。

“该死，你怎么了，你能正常点吗？”阿历克斯想要退后，可惜电梯门拦住了他。

吉布森一句话都说不出来，小伙子已经僵住了，只张大着嘴试图呼吸。

他要喘不过气了，阿历克斯瞪着吉布森想，然后他慌了。

“该死，该死，该死！”他大声地咒骂，意识到吉布森可能真的有幽闭恐惧症。不应该是他遇到这种事的，汤米才是那个应该在这里的人，汤米会抓着吉布森的手，让他冷静下来。阿历克斯可不知道该怎么应付这种状况，他只想走开，离得远远的，等着汤米安抚吉布森，等着吉布森慢慢平静下来，重新变成安静得仿佛不存在的法国佬。

唯一的问题是汤米不在这里。

阿历克斯飞快地调出通话记录，拨通了汤米的手机，但汤米没接。他转而去掏吉布森的口袋，“你手机给我。”他猜吉布森大概是那种会把咖啡店的号码也存进通讯录的人。

他的手却被吉布森一把抓住了。

吉布森的手凉得可怕，阿历克斯没真正见过溺水的人，他只觉得吉布森仿佛快要淹死了，不断地往下沉，想要抓住一切可以救他的东西，阿历克斯一个没站住被他拽了下去，他惊恐不已。吉布森比他更惊恐，法国人的卷发被汗打湿，贴着额头，英俊的面容因痛苦而扭曲，吉布森看着阿历克斯，他们离得太近了——毕竟阿历克斯被紧紧攥着，哪儿都去不了，阿历克斯都能透过吉布森涣散的眼神看见一个不存在的世界，随即阿历克斯意识到吉布森真的要喘不过气了。

操。

“呼吸，吉布森……”阿历克斯试着回忆电视里人们是怎么做的，他试着想象汤米会怎么做，“呼吸，该死的，呼吸，菲利普！”他忍不住大吼大叫。

阿历克斯的手腕被捏得生疼，不得不用力掰开吉布森的手，一离开依附吉布森的手便剧烈颤抖，阿历克斯赶紧重新迎上去，把他们的手指交叉在一起，手掌紧贴。吉布森不顾一切地往阿历克斯的身边挤靠，阿历克斯只得伸出空闲的那只手环住吉布森，让他半躺在自己的身上，法国人的发尾散发着熟悉的古龙水的味道，在狭小的空间里显得特别刺鼻。阿历克斯绝望极了，他不知道自己还能做什么，他的眼前一片模糊，冷静，冷静，他告诉自己，吸气，他不能比吉布森先崩溃。

会有人发现电梯坏了，很快就有人来救他们的。

对此阿历克斯没什么底气，吉布森缠着他，他没法够到自己的手机，也没法够到吉布森的，要是给他一个选择，他宁愿立刻扒开电梯门以逃离这个地方，他有些后悔，刚才他为什么不去试试扒开电梯门呢？电视里看上去也没有那么难，自然不是指生化危机那一部。

吉布森从喉咙深处发出一声呜咽。

阿历克斯的胃一阵泛酸。

阿历克斯有时在沙发上睡过去，醒来时腿上盖着毯子，吉布森坐在沙发前带着耳机看球赛，电视的微光映着吉布森的脸颊。阿历克斯醒了就会让吉布森坐到沙发上，他枕在吉布森的腿上，这样暖和一些，汤米的公寓实在太老了，暖气不太顶用，吉布森从来没有怨言，即使有，他也选择不说出来。

这都得怪汤米，阿历克斯想，把他拖入这种状况之中，正常人是不会做这种事的，让自己的两个男朋友待在一块儿，正常人都不应该有两个男朋友。他常常怀疑汤米更喜欢吉布森一些，因为汤米是特别的，汤米和其他人不一样，他争不过汤米，他意识到他应该生气而不是出于那么一丝报复汤米的心理和吉布森滚上床的时候一切都太晚了一些。

“没事的，没事的，”阿历克斯低头亲吻吉布森柔软的卷发，“我在这儿，菲利普……”他把吉布森抱得更紧了些，他能听见吉布森已经在呼吸了，有些急促，但至少在呼吸，“我接住你了，吉布森，我在这儿……”吉布森不再在水里了，他能透气了，阿历克斯一手托着吉布森的后脑，他亲吻吉布森的太阳穴，亲吻他的耳尖，亲吻他微微颤抖的手指，吉布森的手指有了反应，慢慢回握住阿历克斯的手。

阿历克斯都没发现自己笑了，他不明白，这太傻了，坐在电梯里，试着安慰他的男朋友，至少是其中一个男朋友，一旦出了这个电梯他什么都不会承认的。

尽管阿历克斯觉得时间很漫长，但实际上他们只在电梯里困了二十分钟，维修工人看到他们的样子时被吓了一跳，吉布森像从水里捞出来一样糟糕，阿历克斯把吉布森扶回去，让他在沙发上躺好，把他们买的东西收拾进橱柜，去卫生间打湿了毛巾给吉布森擦脸，吉布森伸手来抢毛巾，阿历克斯没理他，吉布森只得眨了眨眼，乖乖地躺着。

毛巾轻轻擦过吉布森的额头发际，在颧骨处停留了一阵，阿历克斯坐在地上，拇指抚过吉布森的嘴唇。

老实说，阿历克斯想，吉布森除了长得好看实在没什么优点，说话口音太重，可能因为如此他不怎么喜欢说话。

这么说不太公平，阿历克斯清楚，但他总得给自己找些理由，想要吉布森留在身边的理由，不光是某种出于“方便”的共识。

可能阿历克斯停顿的时间太长了，吉布森亲了亲阿历克斯的手指，阿历克斯看着那双眼睛，有些困意，恐惧已经从中消散了。吉布森从他手中接过毛巾，给阿历克斯擦了擦脸，阿历克斯自嘲地笑笑，想大概因为自己也没好到哪里去。

阿历克斯洗了毛巾，挂好，回来时吉布森还躺在沙发上，换了个姿势，似乎打算睡一会儿。阿历克斯想了一会儿，坐回老地方，叹了口气，把头歪在吉布森的肩膀上，吉布森也把头凑过去了一些，离阿历克斯更近一些，阿历克斯闭上眼睛，他在这儿，暂时哪里都不想去。


End file.
